Kidnapped
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: JJ/Reid relationship. JJ gets kidnapped while working undercover. Rated T for a few words.This is based off a nightmare I had about me last night xP Been watching to many crime shows. Follow up chapter added. Second chapter contains Gideon
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a nightmare last night. Then thought hey! That could make a cool case :D So here goes. JJ/Reid. JJ gets kidnapped while working undercover. Someone will die. You'll have to read to find out who :D Will will (haha) be mentioned later, and it will reveal what happened to him. So don't flip out.  
>I would like to say two things: 1) Thanks to everyone who has read any of my stuff. I am getting amazing feedback and I appreciate it. 2) 32 episodes to go until I have seen every CM made :D Finally saw Jones yesterday. I have 10 I haven't seen on DVR right now! :D<strong>

"I don't like this," Spencer said what had to be for the tenth time in thirty minutes. Morgan looked grim, agreeing, but he didn't voice his concerns. Rossi was bent over paperwork, making sure they hadn't missed anything. Emily was in the bathroom with JJ, getting ready. Garcia was fretting over them, going through the what if's.

"I don't like it either, but it's the only way." Hotch sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I hate putting them in danger."

"Unless you plan on getting a sex change, it's the only way man. Em and JJ can take care of themselves." Morgan walked over.

"I agree. But still," Spencer sighed. He had been going out with JJ for nearly five months now and didn't want to lose her. He promised he would protect her and Henry. Now he was watching her go into danger.

JJ and Prentiss were going undercover to try to lure their unsub back out. He had killed nearly twenty women that fit JJ and Prentiss' descriptions, all in the same area. So after no leads and more killings, the women had decided to go undercover and see if they could find they guy. The whole team was against it, but they knew it was the only way.

"We are ready," JJ sighed, coming out of the bathroom. She was dressed how the victims had been; she had on a pair of jeans, running shoes and a black t-shirt. Emily was dressed similarly, except she was wearing a hoodie over her shirt.

"You leave in 30. Prepare yourselves."

They both nodded before Emily followed Rossi and Morgan back into the bullpen. JJ walked over, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. "Don't look so stressed Spence. I'll be fine."

"But what if-"

She cut off his question with a kiss, smiling at him. "You ask to many questions. I'm coming home, I promise. And when I get back, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" He shook his head. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now where is my monkey?"

"I here!" The four year old grinned at him mother.

"Come here buddy," JJ picked Henry up, brushing his hair off his forehead. "Mommy is going away for a few days."

"I have baby satter?"

"Sitter," JJ smiled. "But no. Spence is going to watch you."

"Really?" The boy broke into a wide grin.

"Yeah, really." She smiled. "I want you to be a good boy."

"I will. You be good to?"

"I'll be good," she laughed, giving him a kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you too." He giggled, kissing her cheek. "You go now?"

"Yeah, I have to go now." She handed him to Spencer with a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy!" He grinned at her.

JJ took one last look at them before walking towards the doors and towards a new experience. Emily joined her and they shared a nervous look. They were stepping into the life of a killer.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"So we just run this path now and again later? How are we sure he is going to strike here," Emily muttered as she jogged beside JJ.

"Because all of the victims were jogging in pairs, on this trail. Always two women, who kind of fit our descriptions."

"And what do we do when he actually comes? What if we can't take him?" Emily frowned.

"We'll do something. If I can make it," JJ laughed. "I haven't been running in forever."

"You're telling me," she laughed as well. "Too much sitting around playing scrabble, not enough sight-seeing."

"You're welcome," JJ smirked.

"So how are things with Spencer?"

"Great," JJ broke into a grin.

"I lost twenty dollars when he asked you out. I didn't think he ever would."

"Believe me, me either." She laughed. "Check it out," She muttered as a built man fell onto the trail behind them. They sped up a bit and he did too, but stayed a distance from them. They slowed down and he followed their lead.

"Hotch," Emily murmured into her wire. "We've got a guy following us."

"Sorry darling, none of that!" Came back the reply.

"JJ he has the signal blocked!"

"Run!"

They both took off, yelling for help. But no one else was paying attention. The guy was gaining on them when JJ tripped, letting out a startled yell. Emily turned back to help her, but the guy was already there. He threw her over his shoulder before running into the woods to their right. Emily tried to follow, but they disappeared.

"Emily? Damnit, answer me!"

"Hotch! He has JJ!"

"What? How!"

"He jammed out signal. She tripped."

"Damnit!" She heard Morgan cuss in the background.

"Did you get a good look at him? Spencer, calm down," He ordered as Spencer freaked out.

"Yeah, a very good look. Come pick me up. We have twenty four hours before he kills her."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Come on Reid, breath."

"He will kill her Morgan! You saw what he did to those women!"

"He isn't going to hurt her! We are going to find her," Rossi laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Rossi, If anything happens to her…"

"Take a deep breath and calm down before Garcia and Henry hear. We don't need the boy to find out unless he has to."

"You're right, I guess." Spencer took a deep breath, sitting down.

"OK. We know this guy keeps his victims for twenty four hours before killing them. He is local, and he is mobile. To be holding his victims, he needs space and privacy. Get Garcia on the line and look at local farms and large properties. Morgan, go with Emily to get a sketch of this guy. Reid, go back over our notes. See if you can find anything. Rossi, I need you to go get Lynch. I have a hunch. Some of these women that were killed were abducted years ago. I think he is holding some of them longer than others. We need him to run a missing person's search for the last several years, Garcia is going to have her hands full."

They all went their separate ways and Hotch let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't going to let this guy get away. He would bring his agent home.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

JJ blinked a few times, trying to focus. She knew where she was, and she knew what had happened, but something wasn't right. Sunlight was all around her, along with a chain link fence. A gate stood in the back. It was low, and climbale. Why would he put here somewhere where she could escape? She sat up, gasping. Several other peoples sat around her, knees pulled to their chest. Most were young women, younger than her. Their hair was matted and their faces were smudged with dirt.

"What's your name?" An older woman asked.

"JJ," She frowned, wondering why they were just sitting there. They could easily climb the fence, and none were restrained. "What's the deal?" She asked, already trying to figure out how to get away.

"What do you mean? Don't you know what happened?"

"Of course I do. Why not climb the fence?" She got up, stretching her sore legs, deciding to keep her identity a secret.

"Because it's nearly a mile run between here and the road. No one can hear us scream, no one to see us. The last girl who tried got beaten to death. He is fast."

"Great," JJ muttered. "Where does that door lead to? Is it unlocked?"

"Into the maze."

"The maze?" She frowned.

"Yes. He brings us food and water, but leaves the door unlocked. There is a maze. If you make it through, you come out in the back, near a car. But only one girl has made it. The tires were all flat and it was out of gas. She barely made it back before the dogs were turned loose."

"I see." She frowned, the gears grinding in her head. She was going to make it home to her son and boyfriend if it killed her. "When does he come to feed us?"

"He'll be here soon. Don't try to overpower him. He is very built."

"Are you the…leader?" Was that really the right word?

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. That's Jamie, Mary, Patricia, Sammy, and Diana. The two asleep are Rosie and Trish. They are youngest, eighteen I think. I Kate."

"Alright. Let me think. I refuse to stay here." She started pacing, ignoring the other women's stares. "What would he do if I hit him?"

"Chase you down and choke you," Mary said dully.

"That might be a good thing. If I gave you the chance, could you make it to the road?"

"If he wasn't chasing us, yeah."

"We are going to get out of here. I promise."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

JJ had a plan by the end of the day. As she curled up on the cold floor that night, she took a deep breath, knowing very well how this could end. She could only hope that everything would go as planned. She thought of Spencer and Henry, then of Will.

He had left nearly a year ago. If she died, who would Henry have? Just Spencer? Because Will's new wife wouldn't let him even have Henry spend the night. She fell asleep that night, dreaming of what her future could be, Henry's smiling face constantly floating into her dreams. She had to get home to her son.

"Mr. Hotchner, er Sir, er-" Kevin came into his office early the next morning. The man obviously had been working through the night. His lids drooped and he looked half dead, yet excited.

"What is it Lynch?"

"There are countless missing persons in this area. BUT, there are only eight that fit the description. All were taken while either hiking or running. None of them have been found, no bodies, no traces of where they went."

"Great work." Hotch dialed Garcia's number. "Any matches on the sketch?"

"Yes, a man named Devin Dale."

"Devin?" Kevin's jaw dropped.

"You know him?" Rossi sat forward.

"He-"

"Owns a farm right outside town," Spencer ran in, waving a piece of paper. It was sold to him a while back, but no one is reported to be living there, yet someone said they saw someone at the house!"

"How do you know him?" Garcia frowned into her phone.

"I was looking into buying the property, but he bought it first."

"We have to get over there, now!"

"Easy, Spencer. We are. Go get Emily and Morgan."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"As soon as he starts to chase me, go." JJ took a deep breath, knowing very well this could be the last thing she did.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do…If I don't make it, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Kate promised. "You're risking your life for us."

"It's my job," JJ assured her.

"What?"

"I work with the FBI, in Quantico. If I don't make it out, I need you to find my team. Tell them I said I'm sorry, and tell Spencer I said I love him." JJ swallowed, fighting off tears. She wasn't going to leave this women here to die.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"What if she is already dead?" Spencer said shakily.

"She won't be Spencer. JJ is a fighter," Emily patted his shoulder.

"I…" He let the sentence hang, dropping his head.

"There it is. Be ready for anything," Hotch warned. "We don't know what we are about to find."  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"Breakfast, ladies?" Devin came in wearing an evil smirk, scanning them off with satisfaction. Who was he going to fool around with today. Better yet, who was asking to be fooled with. "Anyone care to go to the house with me?"

They didn't say anything, just stared at their feet, waiting. JJ stood up, timing her steps before standing face to face with him.

"Ah, the new girl. Welcome to paradise sugar. Care for some dessert?"

"Go to hell," She spat before slugging him in the jaw. He staged back and JJ took off through the door. He yelled a curse and threw the tray down before chasing after her.

"Go!" Kate urdged the other women, helping them over the fence. She was about to climb it when she stopped, waiting. She wasn't going to leave the other woman behind, not if she could help it. So she stood there by the gate, waiting.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

JJ ran, trying to find a way to turn around and head back. She could hear Devin cussing and yelling. He wasn't far behind her. The maze was made up of twisted, winding, and curving chain link fence covered in thick mesh. The top was just a few feet over her head. If she could reach it, maybe she could jump over and get turned around.

"Get over here girl!" Came a growl only a few feet behind her.

She prayed that years of soccer and FBI training had given her the strength to do what needed to be done. She sprinted straight towards the wall before launching herself up, grabbing onto the top. Devin grabbed her foot, but she kicked him in the face before scrambling over, landing with a thud.

All she could was her heart pounding in her ears as she ran back the other way, looking for the door that would leave her to freedom. She turned the corner and her heart stopped. Devin stood in front of the door, smirking.

"Sorry darling. You ain't leavin nowhere."

"Get out of my way," Anger replaced fear. There was no way she was going to lose this fight. Not now.

"She said move," Kate stepped out of the shadows and kicked him in the crotch before shoving him aside. JJ darted past him and they scrambled over the fence together.

"Thanks," She panted out.

"Don't mention it. Here he comes," Kate yelped.

JJ began to slow down, she had been running for so long. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Think of the little boy you told me about, your son. Think about him." Kate slowed to her pace, urging her on. "You can to make it."

JJ gritted her teeth, running harder. They were half way there now, but Devin was right on their tails. She closed her eyes, running blindly. She thought of Henry and Spencer, trying to find the strength to keep the pace up.

She felt a hand clamp down on her t-shirt and her eyes shot open. Devin had her by the shirt tail, yanking her back. She looked up, startled to find her team running towards her, Spencer far ahead of the others. He covered the last few feet and tackled Devin football style, sending him sprawling.

"Don't touch her," He spat, wrestling with him, trying to get the upperhead.

"Get off me."

"Go to hell." Somehow Spencer managed to get on top of him, slugging him hard in the jaw. Devin went slack; Spencer had knocked him out cold.

Morgan ran up, a satisfied look on his face. "That was a tackle Demarcus Ware would be proud of," He commented slyly. Spencer shrugged, getting up as JJ tackled him in a hug, the tears finally spilling over.

"It's alright," He murmured into her hair, holding her close. "It's ok now."

"Kate," She mumbled.

"I'm here." The woman laid a hand on her shoulder. "You saved us. All of us."

"It was nothing," She wiped her face, remaining in Spencer's embrace.

"Mommy," Henry called from Emily's arms. She sat him down and he raced over , tackling her legs.

"Oh, Henry." She picked him up, burying her face in his hair.

"Why cry mommy? Why were you playing tag?"

"It's alright," She half laughed at his innocence. "Everything is fine now."

"Yay," He giggled, kissing her cheek. Spencer smiled, holding both of them close, wishing he would never have to let go.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

JJ smiled as Henry crawled into her lap, grinning up at her. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You better now?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I'm better now."

"Where'd ya go?" He titled his head.

"On a little trip."

"Did we catch the bad guy?"

"Yeah, we caught the bad guy." She smiled at him.

"Boo," Spencer popped out from behind the couch, sending Henry into a giggle fit. JJ laughed, shaking her head as he sat down beside him. "Come here turkey," He pulled the boy into his lap.

"I no turkey, you turkey!" He grinned at him, hugging his neck.

"Maybe so," Spencer chuckled.

"So, about that surprise," JJ grinned.

"Yes?" He grinned, winking at Henry.

"I get a surprise?" He broke into a wide grin, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Both of you do."

"What is it?" He giggled.

"You," She tapped his nose, "Are going to be a big brother."

"Woah," Henry's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Really?" Spencer repeated, not sure he heard her right.

"Yeah," JJ frowned at Spencer's reaction.

"Yay!" Henry bounced up and started running around the couch.

"Are you ok?" She was suddenly worried. What if he didn't want this.

"I'm in shock, I guess. Happy, but in shock." He blinked a few times. "But we, er, once…"

"Lucky shot?" She shrugged and smiled.

He chuckled, shaking his head before pulling her against his chest. "I think Henry is excited."

"What gave it away?" She giggled before looking up at him. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spence."

"Don't forget me!" Henry chimed it from behind them, grinning.

JJ laughed, shaking her head. She had her family, and that is all she needed.

**There it is :3 I totally had to wing the ending, because it didn't happen in my dream XD I woke up when the guy grabbed my shirt x_X. Review, let me know if I should write another chapter on her having the baby. I won't unless someone request it, I am a busy person xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to follow up. This will be the last chapter, unless I get bored and need something to work on. JJ has her baby. Just watched the new episode (thank GOD for DVR. I was with my horse when it came on), thought it was pretty good. But like always, it didn't mention Henry. So I might write a one shot on the present time line later xP**

Spencer came back into JJ's room, carrying what had to be his fifth cup of coffee. Henry sat beside a sleeping JJ, coloring. She was asleep, her arm wrapped around the boy's waist. He smiled, sitting down and winking at the boy. Henry giggled softly before lying back with a sigh, curling against his mother.

"Hey there buddy," She murmured as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry," He yawned.

"For what?" She smiled.

"Waking you up," He looked up at her.

"It's fine," She ruffled the five year olds hair.

"How are you doing?" Spencer leaned forward, looking more nervous than other.

"Relax, Spence. I'm having the baby, not you," She teased with a smile. "I'm fine." They had been at the hospital nearly three hours; He had insisted they leave at the first twinge.

"Are you sure?"

"Promise," She smiled then frowned when she noticed the trash can. "Easy, or they will start charging us for the coffee."

"Can't help it."

"Least you don't drink," She said with a smirk, yawning then wincing as a contraction passed.

"Everyone's on their way up," He commented as he checked his messages.

"Good, I can have Em and Pen kill you."

"For what?" He looked amused.

"Dragging me up here hours before this guy was ready to be born."

"I was just being careful!"

"I know, Spence. I'm kidding," She laughed. Henry giggled, then grinned when Hotch and Jack came in.

"Jack!" The little boy ran over to high five his "big brother."

"Hey Henry," The older boy grinned back at him. "Wanna play? I bought my psp."

"Cool!" They ran to the corner, sitting down.

"Hey there," Hotch smiled.

"Hey," She sighed.

"You look like hell," Morgan smirked, slapping Spencer on the back.

"Thanks," He rolled his eyes.

"There is my girl!" Pen walked over and gave JJ a big hug. "Need anything?"

"Nah, I was considering having you beat up Spence, but I guess I'll let him off the hook."

"Please tell me you didn't drink all this coffee?" Emily held up the trash can, raising an eyebrow.

"He did," JJ pointed at Spencer. "Been drinking it like it's going out of style."

"Uh oh. Our local genius is nervous."

"Of course I am!" He got up and started pacing again. "We've been here for hours."

"Only because you jumped at the first little contraction," JJ smiled at him.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Wait," Hotch, Morgan and JJ said at the same time.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"Spence," JJ said through gritted teeth, squeezing his hand. "Don't pass out on me."

"I-I'm not," He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "But you're going to kill my hand."

"Then so be it."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"What is taking so long?" Rossi frowned.

"Easy old man," Morgan chuckled.

"I am not old. I am well aged," Rossi smirked. Emily rolled her eyes while Garcia just shook her head.

"Hey Jack, look!" Henry grinned as they hung over the psp. Hotch was glad they had a distraction.

"Cool!"

"Mini Garcia's in the making," Morgan teased.

"Oh please," She laughed. "There is only one Garcia."

"You got that right," He grinned.

"Listen!" Rossi grinned as crying filled the hall.

"Well, let's go meet the newest member of our very strange extended family," Garcia jumped up with a grin.

"Strange indeed."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

JJ smiled down at her son, then grinned at Spencer, who still seemed to be in shock. He was grinning like a mad person, but was still pale. Garcia came in, awing and cooing over the little boy already.

"Congrats," Morgan grinned. "Time to go on a diet again, huh?"

"Don't think I won't walk over there and smack you."

"You have your hands full."

"But Em doesn't," She grinned. Emily smirked before punching him in the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Hey," He protested.

"Congratulations," Hotch smiled at them both.

"Thanks," She grinned.

"You ok son? You look a little green around the gills," Rossi patted Spencer's back.

"Y-yeah," He was still grinning as he watched the little boy.

"I'll send Henry in now. Come on guys," Hotch left, everyone else following.

"Mommy?" Henry grinned as he entered the room, crawling onto the bed. "Woah! He has a big head!"

"Henry," JJ laughed.

"What's his name? Can I name him Fritz?"

"No, we aren't naming him after the dog," JJ shook her head, grinning.

"Then what's his name? And what's wrong with dad?" Henry frowned, poking Spencer.

"His name is Jason Tobias Reid," Spencer grinned, reaching over to stroke the little baby's head.

They had agreed on the name instantly, naming him after two important people. Jason came from Gideon, who both missed, while Tobias was named after Reid's captor. "He" is what kept Reid alive when he was taken hostage. Both names meant something to them and seemed to fit together.

"Do I have to use his full name?" Henry wrinkled his nose.

"No," Spencer chuckled. "Just Jason."

"Cool, Can I hold him?"

"Here," JJ helped him hold his little brother, smiling at Spencer. He grinned back at her, jumping when a familiar voice came from the door.

"Well isn't that a sight for sore eyes."

"Gideon!" Spencer got up, his grin wider than before.

"Long time no see," He leaned against the door way with a grin. "You must be Henry," He smiled at the little boy who was staring at him.

"Uh huh. Who are you?"

"My name is Jason, I used to work with your mom and…"

"Dad!" Henry giggled.

"Your mom and dad."

"Cool! Did you get a gun too?"

"Yeah, I had a gun." He smiled. "It's nice to see you two wised up." He smiled at his parents.

"Yeah," JJ laughed, sending him a warm smile.

"And what is this little guy's name?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at the baby.

"Jason Tobias!" Henry smiled at him. "He is my brother!"

"I know, it's exciting huh?"

"Uh huh! I gotta go tell Jack his name!" He ran towards the waiting room.

"You named him after an old man?" Gideon asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we named him after an old man." Spencer smiled before giving his father figure a warm hug. "We've missed you around here."

"I missed you all too. Although I am enjoying retirement."

"How have you been?" JJ asked, absently stroking her son's hand with her thumb.

"Pretty good for an old timer. Fishing, traveling, taking long walks. The usual old people stuff," He chuckled. "How have things been around here?"

"Pretty good. Things have changed a lot, but it's still the BAU."

"And it always will be."

"Yeah," She smiled. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Oh, an old friend called. Said you two were having a baby. Had to figure out whether it was you or Reid," He smiled.

"It was totally Spence," JJ laughed.

"Yeah, like that is possible."

"What, no fact?" Gideon teased him.

"I've changed him," JJ winked at him.

"She brain washed me then forced me to adopt her alien ways," He teased back. "Typical JJ stuff."

"I see," He chuckled. "Well, I'd better get going," he checked his watch. "If you ever need anything," He gave Reid a card with his cell number on it. "Just holler. Take care of yourselves."

"You too." They waved at him before turning back to Jason. "Are you hungry little guy?" She asked as he started to cry.

"I know I am. I'll go grab us something to eat," Spencer stood up and stretched before leaning over to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He grinned before leaving the room, knowing that no matter what happened, he wouldn't trade his life for any other in the world. He had what he wanted, and nothing was going to change that.

**So I had to bring Gideon back. I love him and I miss him on the show x_X The name was totally made up. I just thought it sounded good together. I MIGHT do one more chapter when the baby is a few months old, but I highly doubt it. But it's a possibility. I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
